The Age of Infinity Flag
Infinity Flag, also known as InfinityFlag gaming, used to be a channel about gameplay videos from older games. The channel was ran by Zehnter (Formerly known as ZehnTRGF), PCG77, Crimson Ace and Chaise. In mid 2015 Krakaton joined the group as well, but around February of 2016, Infinity Flag was officially disbanded, due to inactivity of two members. History InfinityFlag Gaming was founded May 2nd of 2014 by ZehnTRGF. Later on he was joined by PCG77(at the time known as just "Jay") and Crimson Ace. They formed a group which would later be joined by Chaise, which meant that they were a team of four members. Chaise eventually started working on his personal life leaving Infinity Flag so he could focus on that. Crimson Ace had his own channel to work on next to Infinity Flag Gaming so he focussed more on that, making some guest appearances every now and then. Infinity Flag Gaming was disbanded for the first time in early 2015, due to most of the members not being able to work on the channel. Infinity Flag later regrouped in mid 2015, being more of a collective name for three channels owned by PCG77, ZehnTRGF and Crimson Ace. Around the same time, Krakaton stepped in and joined Infinity Flag. The team didn't get too far with the whole Infinity Flag project due to there being a lot of events in Life for each member, so the team was Officially disbanded in early 2016. ZehnTRGF now known as Zehnter still makes content, and PCG77 still uploads some videos too once in a while. Krakaton also sporadically uploads a video once in a while, and that was what was left of the group. The Seasons The first few video series were a Serious Sam TFE Hardcore run, in which ZehnTRGF(Zehnter), Jay(PCG77), Justinian, Peace and Crimson Ace had a major role. The series ran for one season and 5 episodes, the total duration being around 90 minutes. Around 2015, the series had been taken down by Zehnter, due to it having low quality footage. The second season was an Unreal Hardcore run, in which ZehnTRGF, PCG77 and Chaise played a major role. They were assisted by Justinian, Jurpean and Savage. Sadly this season was cancelled, it having around 25 episodes. These episodes were never uploaded onto youtube and no one knows where they are now. The Third season was a Serious Sam TSE - 30 Credits elemination run, in which again, ZehnTRGF, PCG77, Chaise and Crimson Ace played a major role. T-Bone97 was there to assist the other four, but he was more of a burden as opposed to him actually being helpfull. These episodes were taken down but reuploaded to the reincarnation of InfinityFlag, known as Infinity Squad. The Fourth season was a Co-op run of the game Castle Crashers, which had around 30 episodes, from which 5 were uploaded to InfinityFlag Gaming, but all of the episodes were taken down when InfinityFlag Gaming was disbanded for the first time in 2015. Infinity Squad After Infinity Flag had disbanded in February of 2016, a month later Infinity Squad was created, to serve as final rescurrection, and as a collective gameplay channel, where sporadically gameplay videos would be uploaded to. The channel is managed by Zehnter, PCG77 and Krakaton. The older episodes from Infinity Flag Gaming (Serious sam TSE 30 Credit elemination) were re-uploaded.